Gorilla Saga
What About What Happened After recovering from the fears, Alphys began to notice that Patricia is pregnant with Sash Lilac & Alphys devices a special tube to keep Patricia safe. Patricia enter inside, waiting for the baby to be born, which might take a long time while she is safe inside. While Alphys check on Undyne. Meanwhile Hank is introducing Ruby to Sally & Diane, from what they heard that a mothership of Gorillas has approached to Mobius. Everyone gathered around to see what is going on, but it seems that Tremor & his gorillas wanted to rule as the Planet of the Apes, setting an example by turning Mei, Lilac & Carol into powerless apes. The others quickly turn tail & retreated, while Dr. EggPlankton actually blasted a rocket launcher to distracted him long enough for himself & the team to escape. Hank, Sally & Diane begin to take notice from their bunker & hurries up to gear up & drive in a Truck to begin their search from the survivors, knowing that Tremor's armour is the strongest armour & the gem is the most powerful they've ever seen that not only can change victims into gorillas, but can also decrease their intelligence & strip them from their powers. Meanwhile, Milla, Shantae, Jack, Layla, Sanford, Deimos & Sonya quickly hides from out of sight, but were trapped, knowing that the Gorillas are recreating their gorilla empire with jungles & even statues like in Egypt & on patrol 24/7. But Milla has a cute idea by digging their way to safety as her team followed into the Underground where the Monsters had left decades ago & arrived at the Hotland, heading to the resort, hoping that the situation doesn't go bananas. Meanwhile just outside of the jungle above the surface, a black gorilla General named "Zane the Gorilla", along with a former Destructix Member "Sergeant Simian", have joined in the fray alongside the giant gorilla monster "Congar". And all 3 have shared an alliance with Tremor & has agreed to stop EggPlankton for shooting a rocket at Tremor. With EggPlankton he contacts Orbot & Cubot to help him figure out how to stop the Gorillas & need full information, but Orbot & Cubot can't seem to figure out how to enter to Tremor's data banks which is completely locked up tight. Orbot & Cubot suggests to find a professional smart hacker or a smart person through a big book. And found someone who can help, who was a Talon member, a Syndicate Member before disbanding & leaving Mobius, never to be seen again, but the two have to stay behind & protect Penelope, but then Kineticlops & Amy who have hurried inside for shelter, both accepted to help them find the hacker on Earth with the transporter for teleporting there. Meanwhile Kineticlops & Amy arrived on Earth, but were under attack by security turrets, so Kineticlops have to short circuit the turrets & absorb the electricity power to shut them down, before the two can enter, while finding a secret passage to a hallway of lasers & saws, Kineticlops try to shrink down in size to get pass them, but the security laser was tripped halfway & both he & Amy quickly dodging the best they can to get to Sombra. Knowing that Sombra might expect intruders, Kineticlops quickly absorbs the technology power to shut them down & tries reasoning with Sombra, who engages in a fight with the two. It was very tough, but Sombra was so stubborn, she would not dare help the Mobiusians, but Kineticlops stops time with the TimeStop Watch & begins to tie up & carries Sombra back to EggPlankton with Amy's help. While Hank, Sally & Diane continue on searching, they got a flat tire from the tacks, being laid out by an unknown man, who they easily defeat, but it turns out to be Failman, a superhero who fails, much to Hank's annoyance, who thinks Failman is oblivious to everything, including the invasion, while Sally easily changes the tire & clear away the tacks for Hank, Sally & Diane to continue on, while they left Failman tied to a tree with his own scarf. As the team continue on, they spot a familiar big truck, but shot a rocket, thinking that they are the threat, but there was a misunderstanding, when Hank, Sally & Diane found Kids Next Door operatives Numbuh 3 & Numbuh 5. The five decided to stick together & work together to find the rest of the survivors together, even more so on Hank trying to get rid of Failman who keeps following the team into the most unexpected situations. Meanwhile the Cowgirls were trapped in the barn in the same situation as Milla's team were before & Bunnie remembers that rabbits can dig as well as dogs & burrows underground to safety with Applejack & Tina, while the scene changes to night time. The Cowgirls manage to found Milla's team in the hotel, by crashing through the roof with a rough landing & decides to join them. Back with EggPlankton's Team, they met back with Kineticlops, Amy & Sombra, with EggPlankton returning. Sombra agrees to help the team hacking into the database of Tremor, while EggPlankton keeps Penelope & their unborn child safe inside a tube, similar to Patricia. However, Zane, Sergeant Simian & Congar came bursting through the door & EggPlankton, Amy & Kineticlops have to face the 3 gorillas off to defend Sombra & Penelope. After a big battle, even with Zane & Sergeant Simian getting dropped by a chandelier, the heroes manage to defeat the 3 by thinking smarter, rather than harder, leaving the 3 gorillas to reatreat, but planning on returning soon to prepare again. After much hacking, Sombra found the info of Tremor's origin that he is like the other apes in Tremor's home planet, until an alien ship crashed landed, causing Tremor to investigate the crashed ship & discover the gem's power, bringing him power & increased intelligence, while all the same, using the gem's power to increase the gorilla's intelligence & train them into becoming soldiers. With the origin of Tremor being told, leaving the heroes with questions on what does the crash landed alien ship belongs to. However, they need to plan smarter on how to stop Tremor & steal the gem, but is gonna need the help of many survivors like Hank, Sally, Diane, Numbuh 3 & Numbuh 5 to formulate a plan. Meanwhile in the jungles, after beating a couple of classic spy like thieves from stealing the banana horde, a group of good gorillas & a monkey, they were known as Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong & Sumo Kong all spot the birds flying away from the new Gorilla City in fear & they decide to investigate. They arrived in Gorilla City & they were welcomed by evil Gorillas, who they don't know that the Kongs are actually good. So the Kongs decides to go undercover for the hero team. Even more so that the heroes decided to go with the Kongs & their undercover plan, before being interrupted by Failman again, who had stupidly let Zane, Simian & Congar back here with Conger's "new" armour, unfortunately for the Gorillas, Congar's armour is too fragile & breaks easily, because of Failman's stupidity, Congar was completely enraged & Kineticlops is ready for a rematch. As the battle rages on, Congar is twice as powerful when enraged. The team has to create a sleep bomb to put Congar to sleep. With Zane, Simian & Congar all tied up. The team set out for Gorilla City, after stopping the truck of Gorilla Scouts, they met up with the Kongs who team up to stop the Gorilla Soldiers & free the Slaves. The Kongs stay back while the rest continue on inside, but we're discovered by Tremor, who transform them into apes forgetting that Numbuh 3 shot a flare, signalling the Kongs arrival. The Kongs begin to do battle against Tremor in a final battle. Ending TBA Characters Heroes *Patricia the Skunk *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Pucca *Sanford *Deimos *Mei *Sonya *Hank J. Wimbleton *Ruby 'Scarface' Vaccaro *Sally Acorn *Diane Bratten *Shantae *Jack the Hedgehog *Layla the FoxSkunk *Dr. EggPlankton *Orbot & Cubot *Penelope *Kineticlops *Amy *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 5 *Bunnie Rabbot *Applejack *Tina Armstrong *Donkey Kong (Debut) *Diddy Kong (Debut) *Dread Kong (Returned) *Karate Kong (Returned) *Ninja Kong (Returned) *Sumo Kong (Returned) Villains *Gorillas **Tremor the Gorilla Warrior (Main Antagonist) **Zane the Gorilla (Debut) **Sergeant Simian (Debut) **Congar (Returned) Infected Gorillas *Mei *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Alphys *Junkrat *Roadhog *Vector the Crocodile Bosses *Failman (1/1) (Easiest Boss Fight) *Zane the Gorilla, Sergeant Simian & Congar (?/? Each) *Enraged Congar (Twice of War of the Monsters HP than normal) *Tremor the Gorilla Warrior (?/?) (Final Boss) 2x4 Technology (Type) (Acronym) *R.O.C.K.'E.M.S.O.C.K.'E.M (Rocket Launcher) (Rockets Of Combo Kalamity Enables Maddening Speed Opressing Cannon Kicks Enemy Mecha) *C.L.E.A.N.E.R. (Soup Gun) (Cleans Large Enemies-in-Action Neutralising Enemy Remover) Trivia *??? Category:Saga Category:Main Story